Angel Beats! The Forgotten Member
by Music GhostCanine
Summary: REWRITE OF ANGEL BEATS KEEPING THE BEATS! A young girl is having strange dreams of the SSS. As that is happening, our favorite vocalist, Iwasawa, misses her band and fellow SSS. They cross paths and work together to reunite our favorite Afterlife Battlefront. Pairings and OCs. IwasawaxOtonashi. Hisako and OC rivalry.
1. Prologue

Heyo! What's up everyone? So, AD Band GhostWolf, who's planning to change that name, gave me the 'go ahead' and permission to rewrite her story. If you don't believe me, look at Angel Beats! Keeping the Beats! I'm pumped to do this story! I mean, when it comes to your first story, follower, and favorite, who wouldn't be? Lol, sorry if I'm chatting away, just can't wait. So, GhostWolf, I'm going to call her that from now on, is helping me out so you might see a note from her in the end of the chapter. I'll also tell you guys how's she is doing since you know, the mistake thing. Right now, she's getting better. Playing her electric guitar usually helps her out to think some things out. Anyways enough chatter! On with the story! I don't own anything except…well I don't own any of the OCs! BTW, the bold is GhostWolf, we share the document so she could point some things out for me, if she's in the mood.

**Which luckily I am… I wonder when you'll ever stop talking…**

Angel Beats!

"We can throw this away, can't we?" The NPC teacher asked, holding the acoustic guitar up. A girl with chin-length red hair clenched her teeth.

"Don't touch that…" She growled out. The NPC only looked at her, confused of what she said. She raised her head up.

"Don't… Don't touch that!" She screamed at him, slipping her wrists away from the other NPC that held her and pushing him to the ground. She ran towards the one that held the guitar and tackled him to the ground.

Another NPC tried to say something, only to be headbutted by a brown haired girl, who took the chance and broke free from his grip. The brown haired girl ran to a set of stairs leading to the sound and lighting effects room. (A/N: Idk what it's called.) The NPC tried to follow her, only to trip by a hand. The other girl, Iwasawa, now holding the guitar, backed up to the wall behind her as NPC teachers surrounded her. The brown haired girl, Hisako, slammed the door open and slipped as she tried to run to the control panel. **(Is it really called control panel?) **She immediately picked herself up, before falling onto the ground, and reached for the controls.

The NPCs walked closer to Iwasawa, trying to get the guitar out of her hands. "Hand it over." One of them demanded. Iwasawa clenched her teeth, before realizing what to do. She raised her hand and strummed the guitar. No one heard it at first, but then it was heard throughout the gymnasium. A soft voice followed behind.

_Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru _

Hisako sat on the chair and typed on the computer. She broadcasted the solo performance throughout the whole school.

_Tsugi ha donna uso wo iu?_

The NPC students stopped what they were doing and listened.

_Sore de erareta mono Daiji ni kazatte okeru no?  
Demo asu he to susumanakya naranai  
Dakara kou utau yo_

Yuri immediately saw the chance to look through Angel's skills. "Takeyama!" She said. Takeyama raised his hand up and pressed the keys on the keyboard. "On it, but call me Christ!" He said angrily.

_Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso  
Tadashii yo ningenrashii yo_

A young girl, with black hair in a ponytail, watched as Iwasawa continued to sing her heart out. She felt tears forming in her eyes, knowing what will happen if Iwasawa finished the song.

_Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura wo_

The girl looked at two other girls, one with long lavender hair and the other with blonde. They also knew what would happen, seeing that their eyes glistening with tears. She looked at the ground, tears falling onto the ground, waiting for that one…final word…before the vocalist of GirlDeMo…was obliterated.

_Arigatou…_

The girl closed her eyes, hearing the last few chords the vocalist will ever play in the afterlife. Iwasawa thinks back to the time when she lived. _'This is my life… I wanted to sing like this… This is why I was born… I wanted to save someone, like I was saved…' _She thought. Iwasawa looked up, tears falling from her eyes._ 'I finally… Finally found-'_

"Ah!" A girl with black chest-length hair, sat up on her bed. Cold sweat beaded her forehead. She looked around the room. It was normal and the same. Sighing, she placed her index finger and thumb on her temples, realizing it was a dream. She was breathing hard, like she just woke up from a nightmare.

"Anima? You okay?" The girl looked at the person on a twin bed a foot away from her own bed. The person groggily sat up, she sounded tired. Well, it was 1 in the morning. The girl, Anima, sighed and lay back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. I'm all right, Flow." The girl heard a chuckle and a soft _thud! _Indicating that her sister fell back onto her bed.

"Yuzuki…I thought we agreed, that if we're home, we'll call each other by our _real_ names except when someone's around." Her sister asked. Anima, or Yuzuki, rolled her eyes and turned to her side to face her sister.

"Yes, _Oka._" She said, emphasizing on her sister's real name. Her sister chuckled and faced her sister. Yuzuki saw the worried expression her sister wore.

"Is it the same dream?" Oka asked her. Yuzuki sighed and faced the ceiling again. "I guess it is…" Yuzuki heard the worried tone in Oka's voice.

"Look… Don't worry about it, kay'? Just get some sleep." Yuzuki told her sister. She heard a creak from her sister's bed.

"Alright. Night, sis." Oka told her as she started to drift back to sleep. Yuzuki closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. "Night…"

X

Yuzuki walked on the trail to her favorite spot in the park. Her guitar case, hitting her back as she walked. Her hair is now in a ponytail. She woke early so no one will disturb her as she practiced. She left a note on the door of the bedroom, telling her sister that she went to take a walk. Yuzuki stopped when she saw a field of full-bloomed cherry blossom trees. Yuzuki picked up a cherry blossom on the ground and smelled the sweet scent of the flower. She sat under the tree and took out her guitar. She strummed the intro of the song she and her sister were working on.

_Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari  
Sore mo ii omoide datta_

_Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai  
Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru Dakara_

Yuzuki paused for a bit. She wasn't much of a good singer like her sister, but she needed to sing to see if she's on track with her guitar.

_Hitori demo yuku yo Tatoe tsurakute mo  
Kimi to mita yume wa Kanarazu motteku yo  
Kimi to ga yokatta Hoka no dare mo demo nai  
Demo mezameta asa Kimi wa inain da ne_

Yuzuki stopped playing because that's all her sister and she wrote. Yuzuki sighed. She placed her guitar back to its case and slung it over her shoulder. She began to walk away until… she heard _that_ song. Yuzuki stopped in her tracks. She followed the sound of the guitar. Hoping…hoping she might find answers for the strange dreams she's been having ever since she woke from her coma. Yuzuki hid behind a bush, when she spotted a girl about a year older then her. She had red chin-length hair and vermillion eyes. Yuzuki was mesmerized as she listened to a very familiar song.

_Tadashii yo ningenrashii yo  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura wo arigatou_

The girl strummed the outro of the song before placing her guitar to its case and started to walk away from her spot. Yuzuki was awestruck. The girl was further away from Yuzuki. Yuzuki had many thing in her mind. _'She's the same girl from my dream! Should I approach her? Why does it feel like I met her before?' _Yuzuki snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the girl going to a huge crowd. She didn't know what made her do what she was doing, but she felt it was right. She ran after the girl.

"Wait! Hold up!" Yuzuki yelled. The girl kept on walking. Yuzuki yelled something that she never knew before, but it made the girl stop in her tracks.

"Iwasawa!" The girl stopped and turned around to see Yuzuki panting and holding onto her knees for support with her head down. Yuzuki raised her head up.

Vermillion eyes met Dark brown.

X

Haha! So this is how it feels to do cliffhangers! Remember, this is a rewritten version of Angel Beats! Keeping the Beats! I did my absolute best on this and this is my first time ever writing a story. My writing style is similar to GhostWolf's so that's one of the reasons why I wanted to do this for her. As well as, she wouldn't strain her brain too much since she can't think clearly. Right now, she's going to get her beta to check this story for me. So the grammar might be poor for this chapter, since I'm not that great at proofreading. Anyways, do you want me to call Anima, Yuzuki or Anima? Anima is just a disguise name for reasons you'll find out in GhostWolf's sequel. Yuzuki is the OC's real name. So, do you prefer Yuzuki or Anima? PM me or put it in the reviews. Or! I'm going to make a poll for this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to cheer up GhostWolf and help her out. Cause, I'm worried for her and SHE LEFT ME IN A CLIFFHANGER! I need to know what happens in the sequel! I want at least a little spoiler… Anyways, see you guys next chapter!

**She's very cheery and happy for some odd reason… Trust me, she's never like that… Also, I won't give off any spoilers. **


	2. The Start

Canine: Heyo. I forgot to say that GhostWolf edits some scenes, well if she's in the mood. And last chapter, she was. So, most of the credit goes to GhostWolf! I'll switch between Yuzuki and Anima depending on what's going on. The same with Flow and Oka. Again, GhostWolf's notes are in **bold** and we share the document and work on the story together through gmail drive. On with the story!

**Wolf: You forgot to say the disclaimer you idiot! Canine doesn't own anything. I own Anima/Yuzuki and Flow/Oka. Also, the Ghost thing is a clan Canine and I started. **

Canine: You truly are a mini Hisako… I swear.

Angel Beats!

The two girls were like statues. They stared at each other like no tomorrow. The people walking around them were ghosts. Anima bit her lower lip. _'What should I say? I'm the one who stopped her…' _Anima then noticed the vermillion eyes. _'Those eyes… Where have I seen them before? Where have I seen them before?' _Anima started to scold herself. _'This was a stupid idea! I mean… I stopped her for no reason and I don't even know what to say!' _The girl decided to break the ice.

"Do I know you?" She asked. Anima looked dumbfounded.

"Uh…Um…" Anima noticed that they were in the middle of a crowd. "We should talk somewhere else. I could explain when we're not in a middle of a crowd." Anima suggested, gesturing for the girl to follow her. The girl nodded and followed Anima.

They sat in a bench near by. Anima took a deep breath.

"Well… You see… I'm having these strange dreams lately… and…" Anima looked at the girl, who was raising an eyebrow at her. "You were in one of them." The girl looked at her, interested.

"Really? Mind telling me your dream." The girl asked. Anima nodded.

"You were… A teacher held you down. When another teacher held an acoustic guitar up… You tackled him. You then backed up against a wall. The teachers surrounded you, trying to get the guitar away from you. Then… You started singing. You sang with so much emotion and passion. Its like… You were singing about your life. When you finished… You closed your eyes and had tears and..." Anima sighed. "That's when I woke up."

"Hm…" The girl closed her eyes. "Looks like you dreamed about the afterlife…" She mumbled. The girl quickly realized what she said. She began to hope Anima didn't catch it. Unfortunately for the girl, she did.

"The afterlife? There is a place like that?" The girl sighed. She nodded.

"The afterlife is a place where you go after you die. If you hold any regrets or doubts in the time you were living, you go there. I was in the afterlife… I moved on and was reincarnated back to my old life, but I didn't have the sickness that caused me to die." The girl explained. Anima was about to ask what regrets she had, but decided against it. After all, it wasn't her business.

Anima began to wonder, if she was in the afterlife with the girl, but she doesn't remember. After all, her half-brother _did _tell her that she ran into an accident and was in a coma for the whole 2 months and was on the verge of death. She shook the thought out of her head.

"Was there… Anyone else in the afterlife with you?" The girl smiled coolly and nodded.

"Yup. A lot of people. I started a band there with a friend I met." The girl said.

"Really?" Anime asked in disbelief. The girl nodded.

"Yup."

"You don't mind if you tell me… uh," Anima bit her lower lip. The girl tilted her head. "Your time in the afterlife. Can you tell me what you did there?" The girl chuckled.

"I'll give you the short version of it. I'll tell you more when I know you better. I don't know if I should trust a stranger. When I was in the afterlife, I formed a band with someone who kept asking me to be in a band with her. I accepted it when we did our first concert. It was only the two of us at first, but we found a drummer and a bassist. We ran into a group that's rebelling against God for giving us unfair lives. We joined them and created diversions for them for different operations." The girl told Anima.

"I guess that's all your going to tell me…" Anima said, understanding why the girl couldn't tell her more.

"Yeah. I'm actually looking for a job. The guy who owns the apartment building I live in lets me live there for three weeks for free. So I need a job soon." The girl explained.

"I work in a restaurant and they're hiring. They need a waitress or waiter. They'll take almost anyone, heck! Even a hobo!" Anima joked at the hobo thing. The girl chuckled. Anima stood up and realized that she hasn't even introduced herself or even know the girl's name.

"Oops! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yu- Stelar. Anima Stelar" Anima said, holding her hand out. The girl shook her hand.

"Iwasawa. Masami Iwasawa. I'm going to call you Anima since Stelar doesn't suit you." Iwasawa said, standing up from the bench.

"I'll call you Iwasawa, out of respect. Although, Japanese ways don't work around these parks anymore." Anima told her. Iwasawa raised an eyebrow. Anima sighed. "I'll explain on the way to the place." Iwasawa nodded and followed her newfound kouhai. (A/N: Yes, Anima is 15 and Iwasawa is 16 btw. The age for the Battlefront has been lowered by one year.)

X

"Just move your ass Anima!" The chef said, laughing as he pushed the busgirl out of the kitchen.

"Jeez, you don't have to push me, Junpei. I'm moving. Go easy on the new waitress, will ya!" Anima said as she removed the dirty and empty plates from the table. Iwasawa was immediately employed, no questions asked.

A waitress was teaching her the basics. Anima was the taste tester for the chef and she was telling him about how it's too salty. The chef kicked her out, telling her to get the table clean and to shut up. Surprisingly to Iwasawa, she hasn't been yelled at or fired on the spot for all the ruckus she's been making. Anima cleaned the table and gave the dirty dishes to the dishwasher and walked over to Iwasawa.

"Ready to start working?" She asked Iwasawa.

"Yeah. It seems like you know the chef pretty well." Iwasawa said. Anima shrugged.

"His family is pretty close to mine." Anima told her. Iwasawa nodded and saw four girls, three with guitar cases, enter the restaurant, laughing. Iwasawa's eyes fell. It reminded her of her band that she left in the afterlife. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Iwasawa turned to see Anima, with a worried expression on her face.

"You okay, Iwasawa-sempai?" Sempai… Something her three kouhais, Sekine, Irie, and Yui always called her. Iwasawa forced a smile.

"Yeah… It's just that those girls… They remind me of my band." Iwasawa told her. Anima's eyes fell, looking at the ground, scolding herself for asking such a stupid question once again. Then, an idea popped into her head.

"Iwasawa! Meet me after your shift. We have different shifts. I end earlier then you so I'll be waiting at the front! Gotta go! Junpei is going to scold me for not doing my job!" With that, Anima ran to another table. Iwasawa sighed and shook her head.

"Why does she remind me of Hisako?" She mumbled to herself.

X

Iwasawa met with Anima after she clocked out. Anima was drinking a juice box. She smiled when she saw Iwasawa.

"Lets take a walk to your place." Anima said. Iwasawa nodded and led the way with Anima next to her.

"You miss your friends from the afterlife right?" Iwasawa nodded. Anima smirked. "Well… What if we try looking for them? Gather them together like a high school reunion! I'm sure they miss you as well as each other." Anima suggested. Iwasawa sighed.

"It's not that easy. I don't know if they passed on from the afterlife. If they did, they could be anywhere." Iwasawa told her with a bit of sadness in her voice. Anima slung her arm around Iwasawa's shoulder, which surprised the vocalist.

"Don't give up hope, senpai! I'm sure they're somewhere in Japan! I mean, they can't stay in the afterlife forever! They have to move on at some point!" Anima said, trying to encourage Iwasawa. Iwasawa shook her head and sighed. _'Reminds me of Hisako. She always tried to form a band with me when we first met. Here, Anima tries to give me hope. Hope that we will find every single SSS member.' _

"I can't say no, can I? Alright, Anima. Lets find my friends. When do we start?" Iwasawa said. Anima smiled.

"Tomorrow. First, I bet you need to find a school, right?" Iwasawa nodded. "I know a school I used to go to that has no racism." Iwasawa raised an eyebrow.

"Racism? Why would a school have racism?" Anima sighed.

"You missed a lot when you died I guess… Japan isn't Japan anymore. Its called Area 11. I'll explain more later." Iwasawa nodded. "Anyways, I'll call up a friend of mine. If you can give me the names and what your friends look like, I can ask her if she seen them before. She knows people from every part of the world. Lets say she traveled a lot. So, who do you want to look for first?" Iwasawa thought for a moment.

"I don't prefer anyone really. I'll give you the names and what each of them looks like tomorrow morning. Just head to my place in the morning. You don't have school, do you?" Anima shook her head.

"I got the whole week off." Anima told her.

"Alright. This is where I live." Iwasawa stopped in front of a small apartment building. Anima frowned when she saw it. "Is there something wrong?" Iwasawa asked, concerned of the young girl. Anima glared daggers at the building before sighing.

"Your not having trouble with the person who owns this place?" She asked, a hint of venom in her voice. Iwasawa shook her head. Anima grabbed Iwasawa's hand and gave her a piece of paper. "Call me if you do…" She said sternly before letting her hand go. Iwasawa raised an eyebrow at her, but decided to not ask.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Iwasawa asked the girl. Anima snapped out of her glaring contest with the building and nodded.

"Yup. Good night Iwasawa-senpai!" Anima said before walking away from her new senpai.

X

Iwasawa placed her acoustic guitar on its stand. She was exhausted from today and decided to take a warm bath. She grabbed a pair of shorts and big white tee. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the warm water.

(A/N: I feel like a perv writing this, but hey. This is a story after all. Have to write things that you never wrote before or described. To experience it. **Wolf: I feel like a perv now… Oh well. I'll do this part for Canine, since she's not as experience at writing like I am. Most of my stories I wrote though were deleted for certain reasons or they are written in my notebook.) **

"Ah… This feels good." Iwasawa said to herself. Iwasawa closed her eyes for a brief moment, reminiscing about her time in the afterlife. All the pranks Sekine pulled, Irie always trying to cover her ears from Sekine's scary stories, how Yui was always pestering her about her music, and Hisako's mahjong games, which she always cheats to win. She chuckled when she remembered Sekine's teasing about Hisako liking Fujimaki. Then remembered Irie being suspicious about her and Otonashi. After she gave Otonashi her water bottle. Iwasawa remembered what Irie asked her that day.

_Flashback_

"_Iwasawa-senpai, can I talk to you for a moment?" Irie asked her. Hisako was scolding Sekine once again for improvising while they were practicing Alchemy for tonight's operation. Iwasawa and Irie were at the back to get away from the two. _

"_Sure. What do you need Irie? Did Sekine did something to you again?" Iwasawa asked. Irie shook her head._

"_No. I want to ask you about earlier. Did you give Otonashi-senpai the water bottle as indirect kiss?" Irie asked oh-so-innocently. Iwasawa felt her face get warm. 'I think Irie hangs out with Sekine too much.' _Iwasawa thought.

"_Uh… What makes you think that?" Iwasawa asked. Irie shrugged._

"_Well, I heard you telling Otonashi about your past life. You just met Otonashi 3 weeks ago and you barely talk to him, yet you told him about your past life. There has to be something up with you two." Irie pointed out. 'Yup. She hangs out with Sekine WAY too much. Sekine is starting to rub off on her.' Iwasawa thought. _

"_Uh…I-" The door slammed open, gaining the attention of the band. _

"_Sorry we're late! Yui and Hinata started to fight again so I had to pry Yui off of Hinata!" A girl said dragging an angry Yui with her. _

"_Come on, Yuzuki-senpai! Let me at him!" _

Iwasawa opened her eyes. She stood up and drained the water and turned on the shower. She quickly shampooed her hair and washed the bubbly liquid off her hair. _'Yuzuki? I don't remember meeting someone named Yuzuki…' _Iwasawa closed her eyes and sighed. She shrugged it off and finished her shower. She dried herself and wrapped the towel around her body and grabbed another towel to dry her hair. She dressed into the shorts and the white tee. She left the towel around her neck as she looked at the music sheets on the table. She wrote three songs when she came back, Crow Song, Alchemy, and lastly, My Song. It was the only songs she remembered in the afterlife. She was starting to write another song called, 'Hot Meal'. Lately, she hasn't been able to focus very well. She felt like someone was missing besides her band mates, who would always help her when she can't think if the lyrics went with the chords or can't decide which chords go with the lyrics. Someone who would write the songs with her and help her out. Iwasawa sighed and placed the towel on the couch and went to her room. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I wonder how the others are doing…" She asked herself as she turned to her side. Her head was on her hand, using it as a pillow, and her other hand rested on her stomach. She drifted off to sleep, as she hummed the last part of 'My Song'.

X

_Ring! Ring! _Iwasawa opened her eyes and groggily got her phone and checked the caller I.D. It was Anima. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Iwasawa said sleepily.

"Morning, Iwasawa-senpai! Sorry, did I wake you?" Anima's voice asked. Iwasawa sat up.

"Yeah. It's alright though. I need to get up anyways. So what's up Anima?"

"Oh! Just want to tell you that I'm heading to your place right now and I enrolled you to Hiradachu High School. Its about 6 miles away from your place. Might take you about 30 minutes or an hour to walk there. You cool with that?"

"Yeah. When do I start?"

"Next week. We got the whole week to search for your friends. I'll be at your place in 10 minutes!" With that, Anima hung up. Iwasawa sighed and got up the bed.

She strolled to the kitchen and toasted two pieces of bread. Iwasawa heard the toaster go off and placed the bread onto a small plate. She didn't feel hungry much, so she just spread jam on it and started eating. She also got a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing down the names of the SSS and their description. Iwasawa heard her door open. She saw Anima walk into the kitchen with her guitar shouldered.

"Yo, Iwasawa." Anima must've saw her surprised expression, cause she said, "Ramon gave me the spare keys to your place." Iwasawa nodded and continued eating.

Anima red over the paper Iwasawa gave her. Her eyes widened.

"Shiori Sekine! I remember her!" Anima blurted out.

"You do?" Iwasawa asked, half curious and half excited. Anima nodded.

"A friend of mine told me about her. Last night she called me saying that she met this person named Shiori Sekine and was going to the park to pull some pranks on people with her!" Anima told the vocalist. "After you eat, meet me downstairs! My friend told me that they'd be meeting at the fountain in the park at 9. Its 8 so if we go there now, we'll be at the park at the fountain by 9." Anima left after telling Iwasawa that. Iwasawa finished her breakfast and quickly got prepared for the day.

X

"Ready?" Anima asked as Iwasawa walked down the stairs. Iwasawa had her acoustic guitar shouldered. She nodded and they began to walk towards the park. They walked in silence, neither knowing what to talk about. Anima decided to break the silence that was making a little uneasy.

"So, after we find Sekine. What then?" Anima asked.

"I don't know. I guess we should find the rest of my band." Iwasawa suggested.

"So, your band first then the rest of your friends? What is your band called?"

"My band is called, 'Girls Dead Monster'. GirlDeMo for short." Anima chuckled.

"That reminds me of my old band 2 years ago." Iwasawa raised an eyebrow.

"You were in a band?" Iwasawa asked, half surprised that Anima was in a band and half not surprised because she thought she was due to the fact she brings an acoustic guitar everywhere she went. Anima nodded.

"We disbanded 2 years ago since my sister and I moved to Japan. As well as we lost our lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist. The band was called 'Liars and Thieves'."

"'Liars and Thieves', huh? Why did your band settle on that name?" Iwasawa asked, curious. Anima shrugged.

"Why did your band settle on, 'Girls Dead Monster'?" Anima shot back. Iwasawa chuckled.

"Touché." They arrived at the park. They saw an all too familiar long blonde haired girl with blue eyes. With her, was another girl with short black hair with purple highlights and light purple eyes, almost lavender. Iwasawa and Anima started walking towards them until Anima abruptly stopped and placed a hand on her head. _'I'm not feeling so good…'_ She thought.

_Flashback_

"_Senpai!" A lavender haired girl yelled, running towards the black haired girl. _

"_What is it, Irie? Also, I'm not your senpai, I'm the same age as you." The girl said, slightly irritated. _

"_Sekine… She's starting those ghost stories again!" Irie complained. The girl sighed and saw the blonde girl run over to them_

"_Wait! Irie! I'm not done telling you about the ghost dog!" Sekine yelled running over to her best friend. Irie immediately hid behind the girl. The girl sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Sekine stopped in front of her, looking nervous._

"_Ehehe… Yuzuki-senpai! Hello…" She greeted nervously. Yuzuki briefly glared at the girl and raised an eyebrow._

"_At it again are we?" She asked. Sekine gulped._

"_I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She asked. Yuzuki solemnly nodded. _

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, Anima. Are you alright?" Iwasawa asked, concerned. Anima nodded and gave her the signature weak and fake smile she always gave others.

"Yeah. Come on! They're about to leave!" Anima said, jogging towards the two girls. Iwasawa was still a bit dubious, but she let it slide.

"Yo! Rave!" Anima called out, jumping onto the short haired girl and hugging her.

"Ah!" The girl, Raven, was caught by surprised and jumped back. Anima let go when she jumped back and smirked. Raven glared at her.

"What the heck!" Anima just chuckled.

"Pay back for what happened last week." She said teasingly as she looked over to the blonde girl.

"Your Sekine right?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"How did you know?" Anima pointed at Iwasawa, who was walking over to them, looking quite amused.

"Iwasawa?" Sekine asked. Iwasawa placed her hand on her hip.

"Long time no see." She said coolly. She could've sworn she saw tears in Sekine's eyes as the younger girl tackled her to the ground.

"IWASAWA!" Sekine yelled as she landed on the ground with Iwasawa, crying onto her senpai's shoulder. Iwasawa smiled softly and patted the girl's head, letting her cry on her shoulder. Raven walked over to Anima and punched her, hard, on the shoulder.

"Ouch… Okay, sorry." Anima said. Raven sent another glare at her.

"You better be. What's up with them?" Raven asked, pointing at Sekine and Iwasawa. Anima shrugged.

"A little reunion." She said. Raven nodded and watched Sekine and Iwasawa got up from the ground. Sekine stayed close to Iwasawa.

"How did you find me?" She asked. Iwasawa pointed at Anima.

"She helped me. She's helping find everyone from the SSS. First, we're going to find Irie and Hisako." Iwasawa informed her kouhai. Sekine looked suspiciously at Anima.

"Sekine, this is Anima. Anima, Sekine." Iwasawa introduced. Anima winked at Sekine and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet ya, kiddo." Sekine shook Anima's hand.

"You as well." She said. Raven elbowed Anima. Anima glared at her friend.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"You're hanging out with Lily too much. Your calling people your age kiddo now!" She told Anima. Anima just shrugged.

The 4 girls sat on a bench. Sekine and Iwasawa were talking about the SSS and Raven was just listening. Anima watched people passed them by. She kept thinking of the memory she recently remembered. The doctor told her that her lost memories will come back soon, but she never expected this soon.

"This is why I hate amnesia… 2nd time in my life…" Anima hissed angrily. She looked over to a young pink haired girl. Anima groaned as she felt a sharp pain in her head.

_Flashback_

"_Girls Dead Monster?" Anima looked at the pinkette who was sticking posters on the bulletin._

"_You don't know Girls Dead Monster?" Anima shook her head. "They're, like, the best band ever! Its an all girls band! Your sure you never heard of them?" The pinkette asked suspiciously. _

"_To be honest, I don't know why I'm here. I just woke up on the bench in front of the school building." Anima explained._

"_Oh. You're dead. This is the afterlife." _

"_I'm dead? I'm in the afterlife?" _

"_Yup. You have to be if you're here. Do remember anything? Your life before you came here? How you died? Your name?"_

"_Yu…Yuz… Yuzuki. That's my name. Yuzuki. I don't remember my surname or anything else." _

"_Well… I'm Yui!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Yui…" Anima didn't know why she started running after the girl, she just did what her brain told her. "Anima! Where are you going?" She heard Raven yell, but she ignored it. The girl began to walk further and further away from her. "Y-!" Anima was cut off by bumping into someone, causing her to fall on the ground.

"What the hell!" She yelled at the boy, clearly angry. The boy had orange-red hair and was wearing a school uniform. Anima noticed it was the Hiradachu uniform.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." He apologized. Anima glared at him. She was about to argue, but Iwasawa, Sekine, and Raven ran towards them. Raven helped her up.

"Hey, you okay?" Iwasawa asked. Anima nodded. Sekine gasped.

"Otonashi-senpai!?" The boy's eyes widened.

"Sekine? Iwasawa?"

X

Canine: And that's that! Otonashi and Sekine are back! Had to rush on this since I took a long time then I thought to type this. GhostWolf typed a small portion of this, but helped me even though she wasn't in the mood to do so. A few headaches there and there, but we finally finished this chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! And again, the grammar still might be poor, due to the fact we were rushing on this and her beta hasn't answered us back. So yeah! See ya!

**Wolf: ...I got nothing. Peace. **


	3. Side Stories and Bad News

Canine: Heyo! Sorry for taking a long time. I've been in a little writer's block and GhostWolf had to do some things to make some time to help me. Also, GhostWolf's school is starting about 2 weeks. Mine is going to start in a week, so updates will get slow. I'll explain more later. So, on with the story! I don't own anything! There! Are you happy GhostWolf?! I remembered this time.

**Wolf: My notes are in bold. I own Anima/Yuzuki and Oka/Flow. This story was inspired by the two stories called, 'Back to Life' by Rien V. Taloe and the story 'Iwasawa's Reunion' by USAthroughout. WARNING/SPOILER: An anime character(s) from a different anime enters this story, cause to GhostCanine, they seem like **********

Canine: Don't spoil it Wolfy-chan! Hehe, love to do stars*. Also to call GhostWolf nicknames! Oh, and the characters may seem OOC, even the OCs. So please inform me if it does. I promise in the next chapter, I'll keep them in character! I don't own Angel Beats or Megaman Starforce!

Angel Beats!

"Sekine? Iwasawa?" The boy asked. Anima pointed at him and looked at Iwasawa in disbelief.

"You know him?" She asked. Iwasawa helped the boy up, ignoring Anima's question.

"Long time no see, Mr. Amnesia." Iwasawa teased. The boy looked at her somewhat annoyed.

"I have a name you know. Also, I got my memories back. So please call me Otonashi." The boy told her. Iwasawa nodded.

"Alright, fair enough." She said.

"So, what are you guys doing? And why was she running full speed?" Otonashi asked, pointing at Anima like she was some kind of pet. Iwasawa sighed and crossed her arms. As she was about to respond to Otonashi's question, Sekine beat her to it.

"Iwasawa and Anima-senpai are looking for the other SSS members! To reunite all of us together again!" Sekine said enthusiastically. Otonashi looked at Iwasawa curiously, ignoring Anima who was telling Sekine that she was the same age as her.

"You are?" He asked the vocalist. Iwasawa nodded.

"I guess I should I explain how it all started, shouldn't I?" Iwasawa asked.

"Yup." Raven and Sekine said, as Otonashi just nodded. Anima and Iwasawa's eyes met for a second before Anima sighed and turned away from the vocalist.

"Come on. This is going to be a long story…sort of."

X

The group was sitting under the cherry blossom tree, watching kids running around chasing each other on the grass field across from them. Anima coughed, gaining the attention of the group.

"Well… Iwasawa do you want to explain or do I explain to them?" She asked the vocalist. Iwasawa shrugged, making Anima sigh in frustration. "I'll do it then."

"So, two nights ago I-"

"You guys met at night time?" Sekine asked. Anima furrowed her eyebrows.

"Can you let me speak?" She asked as calmly as possible. Sekine nodded and Anima sighed once again.

"As I was saying, two nights ago I had a dream of Iwasawa. She was singing and there were teachers who were trying to stop her and throw away her guitar. The dream ended with her looking up with tears and me screaming my ass off." Anima joked at the last part, earning her a playful punch from Iwasawa. Sekine and Raven laughing. Otonashi was just listening.

"Anyways, the next day I was practicing my guitar and walking in this park. While I was about to leave the park and pick up my little sis from her friend's house, I found Iwasawa. I heard her sing the song she was singing in my dream. I stayed for a bit, realizing she was the girl from my dreams." Raven chuckled, knowing what it also means, earning her a glare from Anima. "Not in that way!" Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Anima growled before continuing.

"And they call me the evil one…" She mumbled before continuing. "I was deep in thought and Iwasawa was walking away from where I was hiding. When she was about to enter the crowd, where I would lost her, I called her name and that's how we met." Anima, not wanting to say more and her voice were tired, looked at Iwasawa who only sighed.

"I asked Anima if I met her before, because she seemed very familiar to me and she knows my name. She wanted to get out of the crowd, so we moved to a bench. There she told me about her dreams and I accidently told her that she dreamed of the afterlife. I realized what I said and hoped she didn't catch what I said. Unfortunately for me, she did. So, I told her a short explanation of the afterlife. Afterwards, I told her that I needed a job. So we headed to a restaurant where she worked at. I saw 4 girls, three with guitar cases, and they reminded me of my band in the afterlife and how I left without saying goodbye…" Iwasawa's eyes fell for a moment before looking up to see Sekine's sad expression. She continued.

"So, Anima told me to meet her outside after my shift. I did and she offered to help me look for my friends from the afterlife. She didn't give me a choice, so I accepted." Iwasawa explained. The group was quiet. Sekine was still processing the information. Raven didn't know what to say and just watched the kids. Otonashi had his hand on his chin.

"So, you're trying to gather the SSS, huh? Well, you can't do it without me!" An all too familiar voice said. The group looked at the girl who was towering over them. The girl had an all too familiar dark magenta hair and sea-green eyes with a headband and a mint bow hanging on the right side of her head. It was the fearless leader of the SSS.

"Yuri!?" The three SSS members exclaimed. Raven and Anima looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Anima looked at the leader.

"Yuri? Like the type of yuri that means two females-" _Slap! _Anima clutched her cheek as the girl in front of her glared at her.

"Are you trying to insult me?!" She yelled at Anima, who was crying in pain. Raven fell on the grass laughing her ass off, never seeing Anima like this for a while, as the other three sweat dropped.

"Damn, that hurts like hell…" Anima mumbled as she had her left eye closed and her right eye opened, tears glistening.

"It better! Otonashi, Sekine, Iwasawa! Who is this?" Yuri asked, more like a commanded, the three. They looked at each other before sighing.

"That's Anima. She's helping us look for the others." Sekine said, walking next to Yuri. Yuri looked at Anima with her hands on her hips. Yuri stared at her for a few minutes before sighing.

"Well, what's your plan?" Yuri asked. Anima tilted her head.

"Plan?" Yuri sighed in frustration.

"You know, the plan for gathering the SSS?" Yuri asked. Anima stood up and sighed.

"To be honest… We don't have a plan." She said non-chanlantly. Yuri face palmed herself.

"So, your just going random of finding the SSS?" Yuri said as calmly as possible, a hint of anger in her voice. Anima placed a finger on her chin.

"Nope. We're looking for Girls Dead Monster first then go on from there." Anima said. Yuri sighed again and turned to her comrades, smiling.

"It's nice to see you all again. How's your second chance in life holding up for you guys?" Yuri asked them.

"Well… There's not much to do when I came back. I just moved into my grandma and grandpa's old house and enrolled to one of the Japanese schools here. I got a part-time job at a local hardware store near my place." Sekine told her leader. Iwasawa walked next to Sekine.

"Have you been practicing your bass lately?" Iwasawa asked, a small smile on her lips. Sekine smiled back and nodded.

"Once in a while, when I get a chance to."

"That's good to hear." Yuri turned to Iwasawa.

"You should be the first one to return to this world, Iwasawa. How's life treating you this time." Yuri asked, curious of how the vocalist is doing due to the fact how her past life treated her. Iwasawa shrugged.

"Same here. Although, it's been only 4 weeks since I came back. I met her," Iwasawa pointed at Anima with her thumb. "Only yesterday and she's done a lot for me."

Yuri looked at Anima suspiciously, making Anima slightly nervous. She then looked back to Iwasawa.

"I want to hear more about it later. How about you Otonashi?" Yuri asked, looking towards Otonashi, who was standing behind Iwasawa.

"Well, I recently started school this week and got a job at a grocery store. I'm just looking for a new place to live since I got kicked out of my old place since I couldn't pay the rent." Otonashi responded. Anima stepped into the conversation.

"The apartment building Iwasawa lives in is pretty cheap and has a few apartments available." She said quickly, causing everyone to look at her questioningly. Anima then shrugged and turned towards Raven. (Hehe, bet you forgot Raven and Anima were there. ^_^. **Anima was mentioned earlier though…) **

"Just saying is all." She said, walking towards Raven and pushing her away from the SSS members.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Raven asked.

"Let them have their talk. Let's just visit Equila, ay'? Don't you have something to settle with him? Iwasawa!" Anima called out to the vocalist. Iwasawa looked at her. "I'll see you at work! Bring your friends if you want!" Anima told her as she turned around and continued to walk along with Raven to bother their friend. The SSS watched them walk away and disappear into the crowd. The group stayed quiet. Sekine broke the tension.

"So, uh… Should we walk around the city and catch up on some things? I want to see the city. I never got a chance to cause I just moved here 3 days ago!" Sekine said, whining a bit at the end causing her senpais to chuckle at her behavior.

The three Junior high school students nodded in agreement and started heading to the city. As they stopped at the cross walk, Yuri decided to ask Iwasawa about what happened when she met Anima.

"Hey, Iwasawa." Yuri said, getting the attention of the vocalist.

"Hm?"

"Tell me how you met Anima and what made her decide to look for the SSS." Iwasawa smiled and nodded.

"Sure…"

X (I don't think you want to hear the story AGAIN. So I'll skip this part and see what Raven and Anima are doing.)

"Hey wait up!" Raven called to her friend who was walking away from her, a smile on her face. When she reached Anima, the slightly annoyed girl hissed at her.

"Did you really had to do that to him?" She asked, a vein popping out of her forehead. Raven only laughed.

"Aw come on! Don't be such a party pooper. You have to admit, it was funny." Anima sighed and glared down at the ground.

"It was, but did you have to drag my sister into this?!" Anima asked, clearly annoyed. Raven slapped her back, causing her to move a bit further.

"Lighten up. I only locked them in the closet." Another vein popped out of her forehead.

"And kept them there and locked them up."

"I gave Flow the key, don't worry." This caused Anima to look up to her friend.

"What? Wait…" Anima saw the mischievous look in Raven's eyes, making her spine shiver. _'Oh gosh… I have a bad feeling about this…' _Anima gulped. "W-where did you put the key on F-Flow exactly?" Raven looked away from her friend, looking in front of her.

"Ask her later once she gets out." Raven told her, causing the girl to sigh. _'I hope Flow survives this…I wonder how Soma handles this girl…' _

X (GhostWolf did tell you guys that I'll add extra scenes so here's a little side story from the OCs, Raven and Anima. Let's see how Yuri and the others are doing.)

"So you work here Yuri?" Sekine asked as they entered a small convenient store.

"Yup. Its not much, but it'll help support my family even though we're doing pretty good." Yuri told them.

"So, what are we doing here exactly?" Otonashi asked.

"Anima-senpai called Iwasawa-senpai earlier to buy some donuts at a convenient store 10 blocks, east, away from the restaurant. She'll pay Iwasawa at work." Sekine explained, as they reached the counter.

"Why did she want donuts?" Otonashi asked again. Iwasawa shrugged.

"Said something about a celebration." Iwasawa said coolly as she paid the clerk. Yuri sighed and shook her head.

"So, you're heading to work then?" Yuri asked. Iwasawa nodded.

"I start a bit after Anima starts work. Though, Anima gets off earlier then I do. You guys can just walk around the city and meet up at my place, I'll just give you the address when we get there." Iwasawa said as she held the bag with the donut boxes and walked out the door, the others following.

X

"Iwasawa-senpai!" Anima said as she hugged the vocalist as soon as she stepped in. Iwasawa was caught by surprise as Anima let go, a big smile on her face.

"Just in time!" She said as she looked behind Iwasawa, to see Otonashi, Yuri, and Sekine with her. Anima then pushed Iwasawa to the staff room. Iwasawa was about to ask her what was she doing, but Anima shoved her uniform in her hands.

"You're serving the special guest." Anima told her. Iwasawa sighed. _'This girl's personality matches Hisako's. I wonder what happens if they meet…' _Iwasawa shivered with the thought. **(Is it just me, or Iwasawa is a bit OOC right now? I think GhostCanine watched too much Megaman Starforce and Kaichou wa Maid-sama… I think it's just me.) **

'_A lot of fighting and arguing.' _Iwasawa thought as she dressed in her uniform, with Anima's back turned to her.

_With the others…_

"I wonder what's going on back there…" Yuri said as she placed her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Maybe something _hot _is going on back there." Sekine said, a mischievous smile on her face and an evil look in her eyes. Otonashi was flustered by what the girl said.

"W-what? That can't be it! Maybe they need to discuss some things!" Otonashi said. Sekine looked at him, the smile growing bigger.

"Oh? Aw come on. I mean think about it. Anima seems like a mini Hisako! I mean, Iwasawa and Hisako were quite close…" Sekine said, in a pervert kind of a way. Yuri paid no attention as the two continued to talk. She looked at the table right across the room, seeing a girl, around Sekine and Anima's age, with magenta-red hair and light olive drab eyes. She had a yellow guitar next to her.

Yuri heard a growl in front of her and saw Anima behind Sekine. She smiled as Anima hit Sekine on the head.

"I was just telling Iwasawa that she was assigned to serve the special guest and I come back here to find SOMEONE talking about some nasty things!" Anima yelled at the blonde girl as she picked up the empty plates from the other table.

"Anima! Calm down! Rule-" A voice boomed, but was cut off in the middle of his sentence by the girl.

"Yeah, yeah. Rule number three never yell at the customer. I know, Junpei. But she's a friend of mine. And," Anima looked towards Sekine's way, making the girl smile nervously at her and wave. Anima snorted and sighed. "Never mind." She walked to the kitchen to put the dirty plates to the sink. Anima didn't return to their table, busy cleaning other tables. Yuri was watching costumers enter the restaurant. Sekine watched Anima do her job and other people around her. Otonashi watched Iwasawa serve the girl across the room, pondering about what Anima said earlier. Raven left the table, excusing herself, to bother Anima.

"So, who are you guys looking for next?" Yuri asked, breaking the 10 minute silence. Sekine and Otonashi looked at their leader.

"Well… I want to ask Anima and Iwasawa-senpai if we could look for Irie next." As soon as Sekine said that, Otonashi remembered something he saw at his school earlier today.

"I saw Irie at my school today!" Otonashi informed them. Sekine immediately stood up from her seat and leaned closer to Otonashi, a big smile on her face.

"You did?! Where?! How!? Are you sure you saw her?! Did she-" Sekine was cut off by Yuri, who stopped her from her blabbering.

"Sekine, calm down. Let Otonashi finish what he was saying." Yuri said. Otonashi sweat dropped.

"Well, when I was going to my History class, I bumped into a lavender haired girl. I didn't realize it was Irie, so I was about to apologize but she suddenly said my name." Otonashi remembered what happened clearly.

_Flashback_

_Otonashi sighed. He was heading to the last class for today, History. He couldn't find the class and often entering the wrong class. As he turned to the corner of the hallway, someone bumped into him, causing him to fall. He rubbed the back of his head and quickly apologized to the person._

"_I'm sorry I didn't see you there I-" _

"_Otonashi-senpai?" Otonashi opened his eyes to meet lavender eyes. The girl had long lavender hair, matching her eyes, and was wearing the Hiradachu uniform. (I'll describe the uniform in later chapters :P) Otonashi felt something familiar about the girl. 'Where have I seen her before?' He asked himself. He helped the girl up._

"_Do I know you?" He asked as he picked up the books the girl dropped. _

"_Well… Yeah. Although, we barely talk to each other. I'm Miyuki Irie. Remember? The drummer for Girls Dead Monster." The girl, Irie, said. Otonashi closed his eyes for a moment, before remembering everything. The SSS, the afterlife, the operations, and… Kanade. He felt his heart fell. 'Kanade…' He thought. Irie, noticing the sudden sad expression Otonashi's face wore nervously bit her lip._

"_Uh… Are you okay?" Irie asked, worried of her senpai. Otonashi quickly pushed the thought away and smiled at the innocent girl._

"_Yeah. I am. So… Irie was it?" Otonashi asked. The girl smiled and nodded._

"_Looks like you remember now." Irie said. Although wanting to talk to her senpai more, she noticed that she was late for class. "Oh! Well, I gotta go! It was nice seeing you Otonashi-senpai! Bye!" With that, the girl left Otonashi. Otonashi watched the retreating figure disappear. He quickly realized that he too was late, but then remembered he didn't know where his class was. He placed both of his hands on his head._

"_Dang it! I forgot to ask where my class is!" Otonashi sighed. "Well… Might as well ask the principal…" He said to himself, walking towards the stairs. _

Otonashi finished his story and waited for a response from the two girls. Yuri placed a hand on her chin. Sekine kept asking Otonashi millions of questions per second. Iwasawa, who finally took notice to her friends, was confused of why her friends were acting the way they were. She sighed and smiled softly towards them. '_It's good to be back with them…' _She mused. Otonashi, ignoring Sekine, looked towards Iwasawa's direction, to see her smiling at them. It was quite rare to see Iwasawa genuinely smile while not on stage singing and playing to her heart's content. He felt an odd feeling in his chest. He brushed it away and smiled back, only making Iwasawa blush and look away to greet the special guest Anima was pestering her about. Iwasawa still had a small crush on Otonashi, which she had no idea why, but she gave him her water bottle. The memory of Irie asking her about it is still fresh in her head. She shook it off and walked towards the customer. Iwasawa noticed that the girl had a yellow guitar next to her. _'A musician?' _Iwasawa thought as she stood in front of the customer.

"Hello. I'm Iwasawa, I'll be your server for today." **(A bit OOC I think… Well servers DO have to that…) **The girl looked at her and her eyes widened.

"I-Iwasawa? Did you just say Iwasawa?" She asked. Iwasawa nodded, confused of the girl's reaction. The girl's eyes brightened. She immediately grabbed Iwasawa's hands.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were dead!" She said, making Iwasawa more confused.

"Uh, do I know you?" She asked. The girl looked at her, a confused expression at first but turned into a happy one.

"Well, you may not remember me, but I'm your cousin! Misora Hibiki! Remember? I visited you everyday ever since you were sick." The girl said. Iwasawa looked back to her memories of her previous life. **(Okay… I know this is a side story, but this is sort of out of plot… **Shut up, Wolf! Can you stop criticizing me? **I'm just saying the truth… **I swear, you have to be the reincarnation of Hisako even though you don't look like her. Sometimes I think you're the child of Hisako.)

_Meanwhile, with Raven and Anima…_

"Hey, who's that?" Raven asked her friend, as she poke Anima's arm with a pen. Raven was sitting down on the chair next to where Anima was standing, her chin on the palm of her hand and a pen in the other hand, which poked Anima continuously. Anima briefly looked down at the girl, an annoyed expression on her face before looking back at Iwasawa and Misora.

"That's Hibiki Misora. She's a teen pop idol. Her stage name is, 'Sonia Sky'." Raven looked at her friend, an eyebrow raised.

"How do you know her real name? If people only know her by her stage name." She asked. Anima shrugged.

"I'm a close friend with her _boyfriend_." Anima said, emphasizing on the word boyfriend. _'If only he was her boyfriend. Those two obviously like each other but neither of them are brave enough to ask each other out or confess to each other.' _Anima thought glumly. Raven stopped poking her and looked up at the ex-lead guitarist.

"Eh? You mean Subaru-kun?" Raven asked, immediately catching Anima's attention, a shock expression on her face. Raven tilted her head. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Y-you never used Japanese honorific suffixes before… This is the first time I heard you say 'kun'." Anima told her. Raven looked back at the pen she was holding and shrugged.

"A new change of pace. I mean, you always call people, senpai, chan, kun, san, and sometimes sama. I don't even know what they mean." Raven said. Anima sighed.

"Aren't you Japanese?" Anima asked. Raven nodded.

"Yeah, but I was raised in the USA for about my whole life." She pointed out. "And so were you." She added, poking Anima's arm once again. Anima sighed in frustration. She calmed herself down, before answering Raven's question earlier.

"Yes, Subaru. Oh, have you heard that Subaru has an older sister?" Anima asked her childhood friend. **(Since when did you start calling Raven my childhood friend? **Well, isn't she your friend now? I mean, didn't you guys stop arguing? I mean in the story you guys are 15 and right now, you guys are younger then that. Now, stop making random and pointless author notes. **…Okay, I'll stop. And stop reminding me, that's the reason why I can't sleep. **Learn from your mistakes! That's what you always tell me! **… I'll shut up now. I'm sorry for another pointless note.)**

Raven dropped the pen and looked at Anima in surprise. "What?" Anima sighed again.

"I said, that Subaru has an older sister." Raven cracked a smile. Anima could only shake her head. _'Looks like she took interest in something now…' _

"Really? I thought he was an only child! What's her name?" Raven asked.

"Hm… I think her name was Hisako." **(What are you doing to the Angel Beats characters? **What? They never mentioned the minor characters family! And barely main! So, why not add a few anime characters from another anime that look and may seem like these characters? Plus, Subaru's mother kinda looks and acts like Hisako. **I think this turned to a semi-crossover… **Well, I like to be random and I was stuck! So I watched Megaman Starforce while thinking of some ideas and here we are!)

_With the pop star and the vocalist…_

Iwasawa shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." Iwasawa told Misora. Misora face fell, but then brightened up as she stood up.

"Wait here!" She said as she ran out of the restaurant. Iwasawa did as told. Unknown to the vocalist, the SSS watched the scene play out.

"Eh? That girl is Iwasawa's cousin?" Sekine asked her senpais.

"Looks like it…" Yuri said as she watched the pop star enter back to the restaurant, with an all too familiar guitar case with her. Otonashi noticed that it was the same guitar case that Iwasawa had back in the afterlife.

"Hey, isn't that Iwasawa's acoustic guitar case?" Otonashi asked. The two girls with him nodded, taking notice as well.

"It is… I wonder why she has it…" Yuri said.

Iwasawa eyes widened as her said 'cousin' placed the guitar case on the now empty table and opened it, revealing the same acoustic guitar from both the afterlife and her previous life. Misora looked at the ground shyly.

"I, uh, kept this for you after the doctor said that you might not make it. I took good care of it. I polish it and tune it once a week, to make sure its still in good condition like the day you found it. I sometimes play it during my concerts, singing the songs I composed based on you." Misora said. Iwasawa looked up at the girl, shocked.

"Based on me?" Misora nodded and smiled at the vocalist.

"Yup! After all…" Misora blushed slightly and looked away, a small smile on her lips. "You're the one who inspired me to continue singing." That's when Iwasawa's brain clicked.

_Flashback_

"_Iwasawa-senpai!" A slightly younger Misora called. Iwasawa turned towards her younger cousin. She smiled at her as the younger girl hugged her. _

"_Hey, Misora-chan. What are you going here?" Iwasawa asked. Misora looked up at her idol and hero._

"_I wanted to come with you! I want to hear you sing in your street performance!" Misora said. Iwasawa smiled sweetly at the girl and nodded. _

"_Alright." The two walked together to the spot where Iwasawa usually performed. When they reach the spot, Iwasawa set down her guitar case and pulled out her acoustic guitar. She placed the strap around her and tuned her guitar. Misora eyes brightened when Iwasawa started to sing. People began to crowd around Iwasawa, listening to her. _

_Iwasawa felt her problems washed away. Her parents… Her classmates who often spoke about her behind her back... Everything was blown away, washed to the back of her head. When she looked to Misora, she saw how much the girl's eyes brightened. Misora's mother died of an illness 2 weeks ago and the girl was staying with her and her parents for a temporary time. Misora often followed Iwasawa to her street performance, wanting to get away from the constant arguments. Misora loved to sing like Iwasawa and when Iwasawa's parents always told Misora to focus on school instead of her singing, Iwasawa saved her. Iwasawa argued back to her parents and she tried to stop the argument soon after, to only be hit on the head by a beer bottle by her own father. Misora cried when she saw Iwasawa come back, with her head bleeding from the beer bottle. Iwasawa calmed Misora down and told her to continue singing to her heart's content. It's been only 3 days since the event and Iwasawa started feeling a bit dizzy ever since, but she ignored it. Iwasawa also became Misora's hero and idol, always saying that she wants to become like her when she grows up. Iwasawa always smiled at the girl and became fond of her. After Iwasawa sang her last song for the day, Misora came up to her. _

"_Iwasawa-senpai! Can I sing with you? One last song?" Misora asked. Iwasawa smiled and nodded. The two then sang together, the people that often listen to Iwasawa sing every day, were surprised of the duet, but then were absorbed in the two angelic voices of the two red heads. After the song, they earned praises and complements. Iwasawa then placed her guitar back and the two singers walked back to the detested house. As the two reached the doorsteps of the house, Misora tugged on Iwasawa's shirt, catching the attention of the soon-to-be vocalist. _

"_Iwasawa…" Misora started. Iwasawa tilted her head. "One day…I want to be like you! Always singing to your heart's content and following your dreams!" Misora said, happily. Iwasawa's face softened and placed a hand on the girl's head. _

"_Some day… You will." Iwasawa told her quietly. _

Iwasawa looked at Misora, the girl that always praised her. The girl changed a lot. Her hair was shorter and she grown taller then the last time she saw her. Although, Iwasawa chuckled when Misora's love of the color pink never changed. Misora, realizing that Iwasawa remembered her, immediately hugged the vocalist, tears streaming down her face.

"I thought you died… I thought you left me like what mama did… But…" Misora looked up to the vocalist. "I always felt that you were alive… With me as I became a pop star." Iwasawa was surprised. Her cousin became a pop star? _'Guess I missed a lot while in the afterlife…' _Iwasawa returned the hug.

"Looks like we both need to catch up on some things." Iwasawa told her cousin. Misora nodded.

"We do…"

X (Back to the plot! I'll have another Iwasawa and Misora moment in the next chapter, I promise!)

After Iwasawa's shift was over, Misora had to leave since her crazy fans started to crowd her and she had to leave immediately, promising Iwasawa that she would meet her tomorrow at the restaurant. Yuri and Sekine left as well, due to the fact it was 6pm and Yuri's parents might be worried and Sekine lived in the city next to the one Iwasawa lives in. Raven walked with Anima to Anima's place, since Flow sent a text to Anima, saying that she's still stuck in the closet and Raven had to fix the problem. Leaving Otonashi and Iwasawa walking to the apartment building, with Otonashi's things with him. They walked in silence, both looking for something to talk about. Otonashi decided to ask Iwasawa about her cousin.

"So… That girl earlier." Otonashi started, catching Iwasawa's attention. "Is she your cousin?" Iwasawa nodded.

"Yeah. I forgot about her…" Iwasawa chuckled lightly. "She slipped my mind when we were in the afterlife." It was silent again. Otonashi sparked another conversation to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, I heard from Sekine that you guys are planning to look for Irie next. Is that true?" Iwasawa sighed and nodded.

"Looks like it. I haven't told Anima yet, but the plan is that we meet at my place every morning to discuss some things." They reached the building and entered, to be only greeted by an olive green haired boy with coffee brown eyes. He was leaning against the desk at the right of the two. He grinned when he saw Iwasawa.

"Hey, Iwasawa. Who's the guy with you." He asked, frowning when he noticed Otonashi was with her.

"That's Otonashi, Ramon. Now back off would you please?" A familiar voice said behind the two. Otonashi and Iwasawa saw Flow and Anima behind them. Ramon stepped back as soon as he saw the twins.

"Ahaha, Flow, Anima it's good to see the canine twins again. How's Wakana?" Ramon asked nervously. Flow glared at him before Anima spoke up.

"Otonashi needs a new place to live. Mind giving him an apartment?" Anima asked as calmly as she could. Ramon nodded and disappeared into the door behind the desk. The twins looked at each briefly before sighing and looking at their senpais.

"Anima. What are you doing here?" Iwasawa asked. Anima feigned hurt.

"Aw. Can't a friend just check on their friends?" Anima pouted jokingly. Iwasawa rolled her eyes. Anima chuckled.

"We're just picking up a package from Ramon. And if you're wondering, Raven already went home. Oh, before I forget…" Anima pointed at her twin sister. "This is my twin sister, Flow." Flow smiled sweetly at them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you both. And by the way," Flow held out her hand at the two. "Not Flo from progressive." Flow said jokingly as she shook hands with the two. Anima rolled her eyes and placed a hand on sister's shoulder.

"That's one of her signature lines. She always says that to people she meets." Anima told them as Ramon came out with a medium sized box and keys. He tossed the key to Otonashi.

"Here's the key to your apartment. The fee is 200 a month. And," He tossed the package at Anima, who caught it. "There's your package. Say hi to Waka-chan for me." Ramon said before disappearing into the room once again.

"Well, we better get going. I'll see you both tomorrow." Anima said as she walked out with her sister behind her. Otonashi and Iwasawa didn't say a word to each other, due to the fact that they were both stunned at the scene that played out. _'Everything went so fast… Time sure does fly.' _Otonashi thought as he followed Iwasawa to his new apartment.

X

It was 8pm and the two finished moving Otonashi's things to his apartment. He didn't really bring much and it only took 10 minutes to bring the stuff up and another 20 to set it up. Iwasawa helped him, since she really had nothing to do. The two were currently having dinner with each other, chatting about what happened during the time Iwasawa was gone. Otonashi was talking about his past with Iwasawa, who soon comforted him after he told her about how his sister died when he brought her out in the snow at Christmas. When they finished their meal together, Iwasawa was about to leave, but before she did, she turned to Otonashi.

"I want to thank you." She said. Otonashi raised an eyebrow.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For helping the others move on." Iwasawa told him, smiling at him. A genuine smile, not a fake smile. Otonashi smiled back. "Well, we should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." Iwasawa said. Otonashi nodded.

Iwasawa left soon after, but not before giving Otonashi a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Otonashi smiled softly as he regained his senses again and decided to take a quick shower before going to sleep.

X

Sekine looked at her white bass, which sat on its stand. It's been a while since she played. She remembered everything. Every prank she pulled on Irie or on the other SSS members. Sometimes her fellow band mates, although Hisako would always get mad at her. Sekine sighed and thought for a moment. She stood from her seat and picked up the bass, plugging it into the amplifier. She picked at the strings, playing 'Crow Song', the first song she ever played with the band.

X

Yuri looked at the picture of her and her diseased siblings. She wiped away a tear and placed the picture on the nightstand beside her bed. She looked at the window, seeing the first quarter moon. She sighed. _'I wonder how the others are doing…' _Yuri asked herself as she lay back on her bed and reminisced her time in the afterlife, before slowly falling asleep.

X

Iwasawa stared at the ceiling. Everything is going so fast. First, she met some girl that dreamed about the afterlife. Then she found a job and enrolled into a school. Then she found Sekine, followed by Otonashi and Yuri. And finally… She found her cousin, who is now a teen pop star. All thanks to that one girl, who decided to help her find the SSS. Iwasawa then placed two fingers on her lips, remembering that she kissed Otonashi on the cheek earlier. She sighed and turned to her side on her bed and fell into deep slumber.

X

Canine: Well that's that! We rushed on this since school is coming up! Sorry if things might not make sense and I made characters OOC. I'll fix it! I promise!

**Wolf: Well… We'll see you guys next time! **

Canine: Bye bye!

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Canine: Ok. I got some bad news. School is starting for me next week and GhostWolf is starting in 2 weeks. The bad news is... Is that GhostWolf is unable to help me and write part of the chapters for me. I mean, she's better then I am. Why she is unable, I'll tell you that I'm I my final year of elementary school, see why I need her to help me cause I suck at writing, and she's in the last 2 school years of middle school. Meaning, this year she needs to up her game so she could get into a good high school. And guess what, her parents made her cut off some of her hobbies and things she does. And it's the things she loves to do, what drives her, her passion. Her parents are making her cut off on her music (guitar), writing, and possibly sports. And she loves doing all those things! All those things are her passion! Her dreams! And her parents are making her throw them away when she finally found what drives her in life! Just for school! I know school is important but throwing away everything that you love doing? Apparently, GhostWolf accepted this since she doesn't have a choice. I mean, I'll just tell you guys this... GhostWolf's life is similar to Iwasawa's. As well as, at school, like Iwasawa, people talk behind her back and she was scared of making friends, even with her Hisako like personality and the fact that she's a social butterfly, so she always gave people a fake smile and act like everything is perfect when she's at home its a living hell for her! I know her personality is almost exactly like Hisako's, but some is like Iwasawa as well.

She's like 87% Hisako, 8% Iwasawa, and 5% her own. Idk why I'm telling you guys this or comparing her with fictional characters. Oh, right. Its easier to describe people with fictional characters and i want you guys to understand why it takes her a long time to update or what she's feeling. Lol, I just noticed that I'm describing GhostWolf like she's Hisako's child, which sometimes i think she is and I call her a 'Mini Hisako'. Or maybe she's the reincarnation of Hisako, even though she doesn't look like her... Hm... I mean, GhostWolf is a rocker!

So, chapters will be very slow update due to the fact i can't do a chapter without GhostWolf. Why? Cause i suck at writing and GhostWolf is helping me out, reason why we write this story together. As well as school is in the way. Although, since I have easier homework and I finish quite quickly. But, GhostWolf needs to get in a good high school, to follow her dreams. She's actually excited to enter high school and finish. Ya know why? Cause GhostWolf, like Iwasawa, she wants to move out of her house and live off her dreams and music and move to who knows where, to college. Like Iwasawa, she was saved by the band called, Simple Plan. Then Girls Dead Monster, saved her once again. So, there we go. That's the bad news. So, chapters might be posted around thanksgiving break, it will definitely posted at December for Christmas break, and spring break. Then at summer, we're back in business! Since GhostWolf said she'll be back on track on summer, I hope though. So, GhostWolf promised that she'll post the sequel of this story and keeping the beats after this story is finished. She already did 3 chapters of it so she's prepared. So, there we go. I'm sorry guys, but if we're fortunate enough, chapters might be posted before any of these breaks. But, I highly doubt, but I hope we do cause knowing GhostWolf, she's going to find time, she hates to make people wait. So idk when's the next chapter going to be posted but it might around November or in 2-3 months before November. I'll see you guys then! Bye bye!


End file.
